


Migraines

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shock horror, a Mark/Digger drabble. I don’t even know where this came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraines

Mark regretted immediately when he stood up and his vision blurred as his headache flared up. Carefully sitting back down he leaned over the mixer table, crossing his arms on it so he could rest his head on top of them, cursing under his breath.

"Fuuuuck..."

It had started hours ago as just a little annoying throb behind his eyes but the time spent squinting at his computer screen had developed it into a full blown migraine.

After a long moment of just staying as still as humanly possible and willing the dizziness to pass, he clumsily reached for his phone on the table, squinting one eye open to type a quick message.

_migraine, need help_

He let his head fall down before even pressing send, cursing again as it made the pain flare up again. Completely loosing the track of time, he didn't know if it was ten minutes or ten hours but it felt like an eternity before there was a soft knock on the door and someone slipped inside.

If the noises didn't hurt his head he would have been amused by how clumsily the younger man tried to sneak towards him.

"That bad huh?" Digger asked softly, wrapping an arm around his tense shoulders as he placed a glass of water and some painkillers on the table. "Take these, I'll dim the lights..."

"Ngh, thanks...turn down the thermostat too please..." Mark mumbled and weakly waved a hand in the general direction of the air conditioning before grabbing the glass and taking the pain medication while Digger did as requested.

"Alright, come on..." Digger said when he was done, laying down a hand on Mark's shoulder again to massage it gently to coax him to sit up. "Let's get you to the couch." He suggested, letting his hand wander up his neck, his fingers making small circles up the tense muscles all the way up to the back of his skull, making the older man shiver slightly.

"Were you...in the middle of something?" Mark asked groggily as he reluctantly straightened up enough that Digger could help him stand up. "Can you..."

"I'm not going anywhere." Digger whispered softly as he led the older man to the couch, smiling when he could feel the taller man physically relax against him and he pressed a gentle kiss on his temple before helping him lie down.


End file.
